Boys Over Flowers (ADAPTACION NARUSAKU)
by AnnelieseHitsuki7
Summary: Sakura Haruno es elegida para estudiar en la prestigiosa preparatoria Konohagakure decidida a sacar adelante a su familia, llega con muchas expectativas pero 4 chicos y su lider Naruto Namikaze le darán una vuelta a su mundo.
1. Chapter 1 Mujer Maravilla

_Boys Over Flowers (ADAPTACION NARUSAKU)_

(Geum Jan Di) Sakura Haruno

(Gu Jun Pyo) Naruto Namikaze

(Yoon Ji Hoo) Itachi Uchiha

(So Yi Jeong) Sasuke Uchiha

(Song Woo Bin) Sai

(Ga Eul) Hinata Hyuga

Fic dedicado a mi ficker Favorita Hatsuki Tomoko infinitas gracias por la ayuda 3

Como siempre Naruto pertenece al mangaka Masashi Kishimoto :3

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1  
**

 **La mujer Maravilla**

 **Japón -Preparatoria Konohagakure-**

Con pisadas inseguras y los pies arrastrando, un pelicastaño va abriéndose paso en los pasillos de los salones de primer año con destino los casilleros, llegado a su destino con manos temblorosas busca entre los bolsillos de su uniforme la llave de su locker para acceder a sus libretas, al retirar una de estas encuentra un papel que llama su atención fija su vista en aquella especie de tarjeta y al reconocerla retrocede horrorizado _¿Qué_ _diablos había hecho para merecer la tarjeta roja de los F4_? Pensó, había temido por tanto tiempo que esto sucediera y se encontró caminando hacia el patio sin darse cuenta de la trampa que ya se había tramado.

Alrededor de 10 alumnos y alumnas provistos de globos de harina, huevos y otros desperdicios esperaban ansiosos al pelicastaño, a quien le habían entregado la famosa tarjeta roja, permitiendo así un acoso monumental y el " escarmiento" capaz de destruir a estudiantes novatos que intentaban enfrentarse a los 4 chicos más poderosos e influyentes de la escuela. Al notarlo ya parado saliendo de los pasillos se acercaron lentamente dispuestos a cumplir la orden.

El muchacho armándose de valor avanzo directo a las canchas deportivas, seguido por risas y murmuraciones de sus compañeros de clase; sin embargo al llegar casi al inicio de la parte deportiva lo interceptaron y un grupo de varones ya sabiendo las reglas que la tarjeta suponía lo empujaron, llevaron a rastras y en medio de golpes otra vez hacia el centro del patio.

….

En las afueras una pequeña bicicleta manejada por una joven pelirosa entraba por la puerta principal de la preparatoria llevaba en la parte trasera un reproductor musical sonando una alegre propaganda musical _TINTORERIA EL CEREZO_ , se escuchaba. La joven se detuvo a identificarse en la caseta de vigilancia principal

 **-Motivo de su visita, señorita-** pregunto un poco despistado el seguridad de la entrada.

- **Sí, soy Haruno Sakura la de la tintorería-** respondió la muchacha pelirosa con una chispa alegre en su voz.

El seguridad la observo un poco confundido y sin prestarle más atención la dejo pasar; Sakura siguió su camino no sin antes darle las gracias.

Avanzo por la pista que daba entrada a vehículos de estudiantes buscando un estacionamiento para su bicicleta y al encontrarlo amarro su pequeño transporte y camino entrando al edificio donde estaba administración y la cafetería, buscando a un superior para dejar su preciado encargo.

Al regresar sin encontrar lo que buscaba, se detuvo por un instante a contemplar la magnífica estructura erigida allí, 3 pisos superiores, jardines de esparcimiento y con cerca de 2 mil estudiantes era la preparatoria modelo construida por el fundador de la compañía Namikaze en asociación con el gobierno para garantizar la educación del país.

Sakura con una expresión algo soñadora pensó que realmente le ayudaría estudiar allí e ingresar luego a la Universidad del mismo nombre exclusiva para gente graduada de la Preparatoria aunque eso realmente le parecía algo imposible su familia era pobre y ella trabajaba en un restaurant para apoyarles.

- _Realmente es majestuosa_ -pensó, admirando la belleza del lugar

Se disponía a seguir buscando cuando unos gritos, seguidos por alumnos que salían corriendo de la cafetería llamo su atención Su aguda audicion capto lo que estaban hablando

- **¿Qué dices? Es que acaso se va a tirar Sayato** \- le pregunto un muchacho algo regordete a su amigo con un toque de preocupación en su voz

- **Es otra de sus bromas** \- comento un chico a su compañero del costado quien le estaba comentando la situación.

 **-No, está en el techo del edificio 2 parece que va a saltar de allí** \- anuncio con voz burlona una chica mientras acompañaba a los muchachos a ver el triste espectáculo

Sakura se alarmo al escuchar que alguien planeaba tirarse de uno de los edificios rápidamente subió a su bicicleta y siguió a los muchachos olvidando por completo que tenía que entregar un encargo.

Un grupo realmente grande de estudiantes de todos los grados se reunían en torno a uno de los edificios secundarios grabando con sus celulares el tremendo espectáculo a punto de ocurrir. Sakura abriéndose paso entre ellos con dificultad pero sin llamar la atención logro vislumbrar a un joven pelicastaño que se notaba visiblemente golpeado y desesperado justo en el borde de la azotea.

- **No ha durado ni una semana según lo que comentaban en la clase -** un tipo de lentes comento a un castaño a su lado con una expresión triste escondida detrás de sus gafas.

- **Shino, dicen que otros han durado hasta dos semanas, no sé cómo permiten que esos tipos se salgan con la suya. Ya larguémonos de aquí vamos por el sensei-** el castaño exclamo sin quitar su vista del pobre en la azotea, diciendo esto se retiró corriendo hacia el edificio colindante seguido de su compañero.

Sakura los miro alejándose, volteando la mirada hacia el grupo que la rodeaba y viendo que al parecer disfrutaban ver sufrir al muchacho ya que nadie hacia algo para detenerlo se volteo desesperadamente buscando unos escalones. Al encontrarlos subió como una flecha directo al techo de la edificación.

...

Entretanto en la azotea un grupo de alumnos típicos burlones se reunieron alrededor de Sayato instigándolo a tirarse a ver si podía volar con comentarios malsanos. El muchacho apretó sus manos en puños y viéndolos fijamente con una mirada cargada de decepción

- **Esto es lo que buscan, pues bien les daré lo que piden-** exclamo a los que se ajuntaban en círculo hacia él.

Nuevamente volvió a ver bajo sus pies que se encontraban al borde y con una mirada cargada de furia y a la vez tristeza se decidió a saltar y ponerle fin a su desgracia en la escuela que se supone sería la de sus sueños.

-¡ **ESPERE! ¡ESPEREN! ESPERE JOVEN-** grito una voz excesivamente estruendosa. Y al unísono una chica pelirosa agitada quizá por subir hasta el último piso se plantó en medio de ellos llamando la atención de todos y la del muchacho suicida. Sayato movió sus ojos hacia ella intentando recordar si la conocía de algún lugar

- **¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres?-** hablo con voz apagada dirigiéndose a la chica de pelo rosa quien lo miraba como si planeara decirle algo importante

- **¿Yo?, si quiere saberlo joven le traigo un pedido para usted vengo de la tintorería, le va a costar solo treinta mil yens a poco no es una buena oferta –** aseguro Sakura, guiñándole un ojo ganando tiempo e ideando un plan para persuadir y rescatar al deprimido chico.

Risas y carcajeadas de los abusivos se hicieron escuchar al ver la graciosa actitud de la extraña pelo rosa, sin embargo Sayato bufo y volvió a mirar hacia el cielo teñido de azul claro.

- **Creo yo, que a usted le ha parecido mucho, bueno que sean veinticinco mil y el traje de gala va por cuenta de la casa-** hizo una pausa y Sakura continuo- **Siga siendo nuestro cliente-** rogo al chico enfrente suyo

 **-Ahora que yo muera, puedes ir y cobrarlo a mi casa.-** le dijo indiferente, Sayato sin querer continuar más con esa absurda conversación.

- **¡AY! ¡NO! Ahora que muera-** se detuvo y fingiendo sorpresa- **mu-muera, acaso se va a morir justo ahora-** murmuro en un susurro y luego grito- **¿Por qué se va a morir?** El pelicastaño la ignoro completamente sin embargo Sakura prosiguió - **Esta usted loco, hay muchas razones para vivir-**

 **-No sabes lo que dices, esta escuela es un infierno-** agrego el chico mirando hacia la nada- **Oiga, Oiga, el infierno se encuentra afuera de aquí ¿conoce los exámenes de admisión?-** reflexiono la pelirosa

- **Acaso, es que tú ¿conoces a los F4?-** le refuto el muchacho y Sakura se quedó completamente confundida, no le sonaba de nada esas siglas - **¿F4? ¿Y qué es eso?-** balbuceo intentando darle lógica a aquello que decía el castaño.

Antes de que Sayato, pudiera responder su interrogante, una voz nueva resonó en medio de los que se encontraban allí- **Cuando ellos te dan una tarjeta roja, te conviertes en fácil presa para la escuela es eso-** menciono un recién llegado, Sakura le reconoció como el extraño chico de lentes que había visto en el primer piso.

Al comprender porque el pelicastaño se quería suicidar, Sakura se enfureció y su temperamento salió a flote lanzo un grito ensordeciendo a los que se encontraban cerca

-¡ **DEMONIOS! ¿Cómo puede permitir que le hagan algo como eso?, deben ser solo un grupo de idiotas que se creen la súper onda, de seguro piensan que todos están por debajo de ellos, Si fueran a mi escuela les patearía el trasero-** tomo aire para seguir descargándose ignorando las miradas de extrañeza por parte de los que oían su sermón- **Odio que alguien se meta conmigo, Debo defender la justicia-** termino furiosa y destilando fuego por sus ojos.

Sayato esbozo una sonrisa y mirándola con admiración le dijo **-Realmente eres valiente, si tuviera amigas como tú-** Sakura le miro también confundida y avergonzada sintiendo empatía por el muchacho.

Sakura cerró los ojos por un momento para regalarle una sonrisa y Sayato aprovecho la distracción de ella y la del chico de gafas que se le quedaba mirando con extrañeza a la pelirosa para decidirse por fin saltar de la azotea.

Un grito general resonó entre los que contemplaban el escandalo arriba y los que estaban abajo, cuando los pies de Sayato abandonaron el filo y él se tiro al vacío dispuesto a acabar con su vida.

Sakura reacciono velozmente y atrapo al chico justo antes de que caiga por completo, lo tomo de la chompa y con fuerza lo sostuvo por atrás; los que estaban allí se sorprendieron de su extraña fuerza y capturaron el momento de la hazaña , el extraño chico de gafas acudió a ayudarle y entre los dos subieron al pelicastaño que se había desmayado.

….

En primer plano del periódico JAPON NOW se leía el encabezado de la noticia principal " **JOVENCITA VALIENTE ¿Alguien sabe quién es? Desconocida frustra intento de suicidio en la escuela Konoha"**

Pronto se infiltraron cualquier cantidad de fotos en Internet, los encabezados de la historia se leían en todo Tokyo " **Joven desconocida salva a alumno de la conocida escuela Konoha" "Muchacha Valiente", "Intrépida alumna de Konohagakure School", "Dueña de una tintorería rescata a joven de familia rica"**

 **-"Al parecer ha sido un intento de suicidio, hay rumores de que la famosa preparatoria Konoha no es un lugar seguro, mañana seguiremos con las investigaciones, que tengan una buena noche ¿Quién será esta mujer maravilla?"-** finalizo Misaki Uzume reconocida reportera de la cadena nacional de Japón.

N/A: ¿Algun review? Escritora novata pero trato de hacer mi trabajo lo mas lindo posible 3

Nos leemos pronto Actualizare cada semana o menos


	2. Chapter 2 Una Pequeña Oportunidad I

**_Boys Over Flowers (ADAPTACION NARUSAKU)_**

Fic dedicado a HatsukiTomoko mi ficker favorita √3

¡Hola!, Soy Yo otra vez, continúo con el segundo capítulo de mi Historia

La mayoría sabe la trama de este hermoso dorama pero he decidido darle matices propios para darle algo de originalidad a mi versión, sin más aquí está la continuación

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Una pequeña oportunidad I**

Se alzaba el taiyo* en su máxima expresión mientras un ambiente cálido reinaba en toda la ciudad, era cerca ya de la media tarde así que los pequeños puestos y la vida comercial empezaba a retirarse.

En la entrada a un distrito de la ciudad de Tokyo, un pequeño restaurant de comida originaria, se alzaba justo en la esquina de una calle ocupada por pequeños negocios prósperos, se leía en un cartel excesivamente colorido " _Ichiraku Restoran"_ yjunto a la entrada rosas delicadamente cuidadas colocadas en fila a propósito para que los clientes se deleiten con su exquisito aroma.

Se escuchaba las voces de los reporteros de edición media tarde provenientes del único televisor del establecimiento.

 **de la mediática revolución que se desato acerca del incidente ocurrido en la escuela Konohagakure, muchas protestas han salido a flote, esto debido a rumores de abusos escolares ocurridos en la emblemática institución. Aun no hay una pronunciación oficial acerca de lo acontecido, sin embargo esta ha repercutido esto porque se ha confirmado bajas de demanda en la corporación Namikaze, dueña y fundadora de la escuela en cuestión. Su presidente y vicepresidente no han intervenido en este asunto, guardando total hermetismo.** -relataba con voz monótona la panelista del turno terminando el resumen de la edición.

 **de tema, la joven valiente hasta ayer desconocida ha sido captada cerca de su negocio una pequeña tintorería cerca de la calle Otuskiski Reporteros intentaron recoger su testimonio así Haruno Sakura declaro que ella no es una heroína y solo hizo lo que era su deber. No cambie de canal seguiremos trayendo más información con ustedes el noticiario ha concluido.-** continuo su compañero finalizando el programa del día.

Sakura escondió su ceño fruncido al ver la pantalla, hastiada con la mención de su gran hazaña ya por milésima vez, lo había visto en todos los canales de noticias, y se preguntaba si no tenían una noticia más interesante, mientras acababa de limpiar una mesa y llevaba los platos hacia la cocina, prosiguió con su tarea y decidió no prestarle atención a las habladurías sobre su persona. Sin embargo después de unos minutos, una venita apareció en su frente al percatarse que su jefe seguía literalmente pegado, viendo atentamente el televisor, tosió exageradamente para llamar su atención y Don Teuchi rápidamente lo apago acto seguido se volteo hacia la pelirosa y esbozando una sonrisita nerviosa junto con el gesto de alzar las manos y moverlas rápidamente para excusarse, se regresó a preparar el menú.

Una risita apagada se escuchó justo en el refregadero, Sakura poso sus ojos verdes en una de sus mejores amigas y compañera de trabajo quien estaba lavando los trastes, ella observaba a la pelirosa con la expresión de querer hablarle pero temer su reacción. La muchacha rio para sus adentros siempre le había resultado graciosa y adorable la actitud de la tímida peliazul.

 **-¡Hinata! Vamos, puedes contarme.-** le sonrió dándole a entender que escucharía atentamente las novedades.

La peliazul se sorprendió un poco al saber que su amiga le conocía a la perfección así que decidió contarle las noticias que había leído en su móvil el día anterior

 **-Sakura-chan sabes tú.-** hizo una breve pausa para acomodarse el flequillo que colgaba de su improvisado moño.- **cu-cuál es tu nuevo apodo.-** pregunto expectante, Sakura la miro con los ojos bien abiertos, al notar su reacción la de ojos perlas continuo **.-Te apodan "la chica maravilla" la verdadera mujer maravilla de nuestra generación.-** dijo sonriente mirando la pantalla del móvil de pronto en un arrebato de entusiasmo exclamo alzando el puño en un gesto de victoria **.-¡Sakura de la Tintorería!-.**

La ojiverde y Don Teuchi miraron a Hinata sin salirse de su asombro, rara vez la menuda chica se expresaba con tanto entusiasmo porque en realidad solía ser la más callada de las tres chicas trabajadoras del restorán; Ino la siempre entrometida rubia ojiazul que faltaba, había pedido permiso ese día ya que viajaba a su ciudad natal a visitar a su pequeña familia, generalmente Ino se encargaba de la publicidad por internet además de mantener el jardín y cuidar del aspecto del pequeño negocio para como ella solía decir atraer cada vez más clientela y hacer el negocio rentable tenía una mente innovadora.

Hinata noto rápidamente que había gritado en un arrebato poco propio de ella, pronto se sintió observada sus mejillas se encendieron y se quedó mirando a la nada por unos segundos, para luego voltearse mientras pensaba que ajuntarse con Ino le estaba pasando cuenta.

La pelirosa bufo sonoramente cuando salió a flote su lado divertido, iba a gastarle una broma a su amiga peliazul, achico los ojos sonriendo maliciosamente cuando apareció la idea perfecta. Avanzo sin hacer ruido al interior de la cocina y con agilidad se posiciono al costado de Hinata, quien al notar su presencia se alarmo, conociendo a su pelirosa amiga de seguro le haría preguntas incomodas acerca de su constante reniego a salir en citas, en su defensa no había encontrado a alguien realmente interesante en la ciudad algo que le favorecía ya que necesitaba enfocarse en sus estudios, debía convertirse en sucesora de la empresa textilera que su padre y familia dirigían.

 **-¡Hinata-chan!, Sabes que más he oído yo, es acerca de los llamados F4 supuestamente señores de esa escuela, ¿Adivina quiénes son?-** cuestiono la ojiverde manteniendo su expresión inquisidora, a su ya nerviosa amiga quien parecía huir de su mirada divertida. La tímida chica negó con su cabeza limpiando por tercera vez el fregadero sin importarle si la lejía le estaba dañando las manos.

Sakura se alejó un poco y dando una vuelta por el otro costado de su amiga coloco una mano en su barbilla ocultando una risilla le dijo **.-Uno de ellos, es el conferencista a quien decías admirar si mal no recuerdo se llama Sasuke Uchiha ¿verdad?-** Hinata alzo la mirada sorprendida , aquel chico dio una conferencia en su instituto, lo había escuchado atentamente comentando acerca de su recién empezada carrera, lo que significaba esforzarse en lo que querías lograr, el manejo de la empresa, sus prospectos y la manera de idealizar tu meta y convertirla en realidad. Realmente creía en sus palabras, parecía tan seguro al decirlas y se motivó a seguir sus pasos a fin de congraciarse con su rígido padre.

 **-Sakura-chan, solo me pareció un buen exponente, no sé qué intentas decir.-** dijo intentando sonar firme **.-sin embargo me dio curiosidad ¿Por qué se hacen llamar F4?-** la peliazul agrego, tomando la escoba y barriendo alrededor de los aparadores de la pequeña cocina.

Don Teuchi, hasta ahora ajeno a la conversación de las dos muchachas ya que estaba revolviendo los fideos para verterlos en el caldo de la sopa de la casa, decidió satisfacerles su curiosidad

 **-Según tengo entendido de las noticias, al parecer son los estudiantes estrellas de la preparatoria además de que sus familias increíblemente ricas son afines a la corporación Namikaze dueña de los hoteles y supermercados del País fundadora de la Escuela Konohagakure, sin embargo no sé quiénes serán esos muchachos, quizá deba averiguarlo** -aseguro con voz relajada salteando los fideos.

Sakura, harta de escuchar el tema de esos tal F4 los fulmino con la mirada a los dos y parándose en medio de la entrada exclamo

 **-Cuatro flores, JA! ¡Si cómo no! Yo veo a cuatro moscas revoloteando en el estiércol-** con voz tétrica y furiosa. No los conocía pero viendo el tipo de gente abusiva que eran esos cuatro idiotas ya le hacía revolver el estómago de asco.

Hinata oculto una sonrisa conociendo el carácter explosivo de su amiga cuando su vista parpadeó cegada por miles de flashes provenientes de reporteros parados en la entrada del restorán, listos para sacarle fotos y una posible entrevista a Sakura

 **¡SAKURA! ¡Mira aquí! ¡Voltea! ¡HEY! ¡SAKURA! ¡Chica Maravilla!**

Este día no podía ser peor para nuestra protagonista pelirosa sin embargo él destino le diría lo contrario.

N/A: Siento mucho que en el capítulo no sea más largo estoy aprendiendo a rectificar y ¡escribir mejor cada vez!

¿Reviews? 3

.


	3. Chapter 2 Una Pequeña Oportunidad II

**BoysOverFlowers (ADAPTACION NARUSAKU)**

Como siempre, Naruto pertenece al mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Fic dedicado a mi ficker fav. Hatsuki Tomoko_

¡Hola a Todos! Les traigo la segunda parte del capítulo número 2 de este fic, disculpen el retraso

Mi historia conservara la esencia de los personajes solo lo adaptare a este hermoso dorama.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Una Pequeña Oportunidad II**

Una cabeza rosa asomo de una pequeña ventana al costado de un negocio llamado _TINTORERIA EL CEREZO,_ unos ojos verdes barrieron de lado a lado la calle ya ahora desierta esperando ver algún indicio de los periodistas y paparazzis, quienes después de asediarla a la salida de su trabajo, con toda clase de fotos y preguntas personales, decidieron perseguirla y a pesar de que al final de la calle ella manejó a toda velocidad igual la siguieron hasta su hogar.

Después de percatarse que no había nadie, Sakura suspiro recargándose en el marco estaba exhausta, le dolía la sien y su estómago anhelaba tomar su cena ¡ya!, no sabía cuánto tiempo debía de transcurrir para que olvidaran ese asunto porque siendo sincera ser el centro de atención no le iba muy bien.

Esperaría a sus padres, quienes llegarían mañana y rogaba que ellos no se logren enterar de las novedades pero aquello sería simplemente imposible.

…

Un señor de considerada edad, con porte solemne y algo altanero se encontraba sentado, en medio de una sala increíblemente lujosa.

Shimura Danzo, alzo sus ojos vacíos de expresión directo al televisor dispuesto en la esquina de su amplio escritorio, oía en las noticias las múltiples marchas y protestas hacia la escuela más poderosa del país.

Siendo el vicepresidente de la compañía Namikaze eso le tenía furioso, la imagen institucional estaba ya deteriorándose conforme ese escándalo continuaba siendo el foco de atención para los medios de comunicación.

Visiblemente cansado y furioso, apago el aparato de golpe, bajo su mirada hacia la revista que acababa de leer, se detuvo en la noticia principal en la que se leía como encabezado " _Repartidora de Tintorería salva el día"_ , junto a unas fotos de una muchacha pelo rosa y ojos verdes vestida de mandil rojo, a su lado la foto tomada por estudiantes en la que la joven sostiene a un muchacho por el uniforme al filo de una azotea, y al voltear hacia otra página observo que también era acerca de esta chiquilla suertuda.

Ahora que su ex protegido Minato no estaba en Japón, él tenía que encargarse de direccionar la corporación. Minato Namikaze, presidente de la corporación que llevaba su apellido, viajaba constantemente así que, le había legado todas sus responsabilidades mientras el realizaba importaciones por millones de yenes diarios y negocios cooperativos con las empresas más prestigiosas del mundo.

Y junto a esas responsabilidades que le encargo, se encontraba su hijo Naruto, heredero del imperio más influyente de Japón, Danzo había criado al muchacho con los mejores profesores del país exclusivos para él, así como todos los lujos que podía darse a tener, sin embargo el rubio parecía no querer tomarse en serio el ser próximo a dirigir una corporación de renombre como lo era Namikaze; siendo sincero no tenía tantas esperanzas en el muchacho mejor para su persona ya que disfrutaba tener todo a su control y disponer de cenas, banquetes y personal para delegar sus mandatos.

Salió de sus pensamientos, cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta de su despacho, y su secretaria Shizune entro deteniéndose al frente de su escritorio, le había encargado apagar los rumores en la prensa así que ella venía a darle su reporte.

La mujer castaña, vestida formalmente con una sencilla camisa marrón y pantalón negro realizo una pequeña reverencia **-Todo bajo control, el Departamento de Relaciones Publicas, ya tomo cartas sobre el asunto-** anunciocon voz firme y sin pestañear.

El vicepresidente sonrió de lado sarcástico **–Bajo Control-** menciono repitiendo la frase y luego preguntó **-¿A eso llama estar bajo control?-** aventó las revistas para que su secretaria se diera cuenta a que se refería, y luego exclamo con furia impregnada en el tono **-Si estuviera bajo control, ¡El asunto otra vez no aparecería en las noticias!-** fulminando con la mirada a su secretaria como si todo aquello fuese su culpa.

Shizune se quedó callada por unos segundos, había esperado que lo dicho por el Departamento fuera del todo cierto pero se equivocó y dándole la razón a su Jefe, muy avergonzada continuo **-Lo siento señor, no hay excusas-** mientras sus ojos rápidamente bajaron hasta sus pies.

El hombre llevo una de sus manos hacia su frente como si le doliese la cabeza, materializando ya un plan que acabaría de una vez por todas ese asuntillo, el cual por ningún motivo debía de llegar a oídos del presidente. Habiéndose calmado lo suficiente para informarle a su subordinada lo que debía hacer cuanto antes.

 **-Sabes, ¿Por qué la opinión pública intimida?-** lanzo esa pregunta mirando a la mujer castaña, la cual entendió que le daría un sermón así que hizo silencio. **-Es porque la gente es ignorante, una vez que has encendido el fuego de la polémica ¡No hay manera de apagarlo!-** termino gritando, todo ese problema se le salía de las manos, todo por la estupidez del muchacho y sus amigos.

El tutor de Naruto llevo sus dedos hacia el puente de su nariz, intentado hallar una solución para detener esas habladurías, bajo su mirada hacia la revista y poso sus ojos directo a la imagen de la joven pelirosa comprendiendo lo que debía hacer.

Con voz autoritaria se dirigió hacia Shizune **-Parece que quien puede apagar el fuego, es quien lo inicio-** la peli castaña abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y luego asintió al comprender lo que le ordenaba su jefe.

Una presencia interrumpió en el lugar, y un empelado apareció con un teléfono dándoselo al vicepresidente comunicando que era la Directora Tsunade.

 **-Habla el vicepresidente, dígame-** hizo una pausa suspirando y con el entrecejo fruncido continuo- **Si, este problema se vuelve interesante, así que necesito de tu grandiosa ayuda, Tsunade.-**

Al anochecer, una sencilla bicicleta avanzaba raudamente, la joven pelirosa parecía tener apuro para llegar a su destino. Mientras giraba para estacionarse al frente de la tintorería familiar, iba pensando en todo lo que le estaba pasando, en definitiva odiaba a esa estúpida escuela y su inner interna quería aplastar a esos bravucones de los F4 chiquillos engreídos e idiotas.

Sakura iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que a los lados se encontraba un destacamento de autos negros y sujetos vestidos del mismo color, siguió su camino refunfuñando palabras que le ayudaran a relajarse , abrió la puerta de su hogar donde sus padres le habían informado que ya se encontraban.

 **-Tadaima-** saludo sonriendo no obstante, su sonrisa se borró al notar a sus padres acompañados de una señorita con traje elegante, los cuales estaban conversando en el living.

Su padre fue el primero en alzar la vista hacia ella y con una exagerada sonrisa que a ella le pareció atípica, se acercó abrazándola de improvisto, rápidamente la soltó y sin darle tiempo para salir de su confusión le dijo señalando a la extraña **-Sakura hija, saluda por favor-**

La señorita señalada se levantó y la ojiverde se inclinó por inercia. Su padre dirigiéndose otra vez hacia ella le comento **-La señorita viene de parte de la directora de la Escuela Konoha, así como también del vicepresidente de la corporación Namikaze.-**

Sakura reacciono al instante solo para soltar un _¿Qué?_ reflejando su creciente escepticismo.

La pelicastaña con voz formal le hablo por primera vez **-Al fin conozco a la famosa mujer maravilla, mucho gusto-** dicho esto se le quedo mirando fijamente.

Sakura retrocedió un paso y tragó saliva de forma imperceptible **–Yo tenía que ayudar al muchacho, no fue intención mía desprestigiar a la escuela-** asevero un poco avergonzada irguiéndose levemente, pero sin ápice de arrepentirse de nada.

Shizune se adelantó a su reacción así que dijo que no estaba aquí por ese motivo, sintiéndose mal por mentirle a la amigable familia.

Antes de que continuara, la madre de Sakura se levantó y tomando las manos de su hija entre las suyas, le dijo sonriendo de la misma forma que su marido **–Hija, te tengo excelentes noticias, mañana asistirás-** hizo una pausa dramática mientras su esposo se llegó a ella y juntos exclamaron **– ¡A la escuela Konoha!-** acto seguido aplaudieron los dos muy emocionados, sin embargo nuestra pelirosa protagonista no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Al ver su reacción la castaña, que se encontraba unos pasos más alejada de la escena quiso explicarle mejor pero el padre de la pelirosa le interrumpió antes de si quiera salieran las palabras.

 **-La Directora en conjunto con el vicepresidente, se impresiono tanto contigo, que pretende darte una beca especial-** continuo explicando su padre destilando emoción en sus palabras, él sabía que en el fondo su hija quería poder entrar a una escuela, que le permitiera conseguir una vacante en una prestigiosa Universidad del estado

 **-¿Una Beca? ¿Por qué?-** la pelirosa menciono dirigiéndose a la señorita enviada, incrédula de todo lo que le sucedía.

 **-Nos parece que tienes… -** intento responder Shizune con voz casi imperceptible, lo que hizo que la madre de Sakura le interrumpiera otra vez.

 **-Recuerdas, Sakura que estuviste en la natación-** comento su madre logrando captar su atención **-¡Quieren que vuelvas a nadar!-** continuo muy emocionada, mirándola con sus verdes ojos casi llorosos intentando convencerla para que no rechazara esa grandiosa oportunidad.

Sin embargo tal hecho no convenció a la pelirosa que repasando las palabras del chico que había salvado aquella vez exclamo un _¡NO!_ rotundo desilusionando a sus padres y sobresaltando a la castaña.

Dándose cuenta que estaba siendo algo grosera con la visita, miro hacia Shizune quien le miraba levemente sorprendida por el hecho e intentando sonar lo más educada posible le dijo **– Lo siento señorita, realmente yo no pertenezco a ese tipo de escuela además no me interesa en lo absoluto asistir por lo mismo no aceptare su oferta-** termino su pequeña explicación sonriendo forzadamente.

Su madre le miro arrugando el ceño y desaprobándola le grito ¡ **Cállate! .** Sakura hizo un puchero y decidida poso sus manos sobre su cintura.

 **-Señorita Sakura, le sugiero reconsidere nuestra oferta-** asevero la mujer de pelo castaño con voz amable.

Mebuki Haruno, la madre de Sakura, se acercó hacia la señorita secretaria antes de que su hija pudiera decir algo, moviendo las manos de lado a lado y negando con la cabeza.

 **-Disculpe su atrevimiento, no hay que reconsiderar nada, le aseguro que ella estará ahí mañana mismo-** hizo una pequeña pausa solo para mirar a su hija y fulminándola con los ojos le dio a entender que si se negaba le iría muy mal, acto seguido hizo una seña hacia su esposo quien ya se estaba llevando a la muchacha hacia dentro para evitar que se negara otra vez

Sakura confundida por la actitud de sus padres, se adentró en medio de pataletas hacia el interior de la cocina.

Shizune observo confundida y algo divertida la escena, se alzó de hombros y acompaño a la mujer rubia hacia la salida

 **-Entonces la esperamos mañana-** dijo volteando a ver a la mamá de la pelirosa

 **-¡Si! No se preocupe, ella estará allí sin falta-** aseguró Mebuki sonriéndole agradecida y antes de que Shizune se marchara le dijo **\- Señorita Secretaria muchas gracias por esta oportunidad, sabemos que es única-** y añadiendo hizo una reverencia de despedida.

La mujer castaña le respondió con una sonrisa y subiéndose a una de los autos se marchó.

Mebuki regreso adentro de su casa y alzando las manos realizo un gracioso baile de la victoria, al frente de ella Sakura la miraba notablemente fastidiada

 **-¡MAMÁ!-** le grito su hija harta de ver que su madre se había salido con la suya, sin importarle las razones de fuerza que tenía para no querer asistir a esa estúpida escuela.

 **-¡No grites Haruno Sakura!-** le recrimino su madre **-mejor ve a probarte tu nuevo uniforme-** agarró del brazo a la pelirosa conduciéndola hacia la sala familiar

Su padre estaba parado en medio, mostrándole su nuevo uniforme que la señorita secretaria les había dejado amablemente, así como también traía consigo una cámara filmadora con la cual ellos grababan los mejores momentos de la vida de Sakura.

Sakura sabía que sus padres querían todo lo mejor para ella sin embargo eran notablemente pobres (aun con su pequeño negocio) como para otorgarle la oportunidad de entrar a una preparatoria que le dé una oportunidad de ingresar a una excelente universidad.

Por lo tanto decidió no desilusionarlos y ver el lado positivo de toda esta calamidad, cumpliría sus metas y anhelos propios para que así su madre y su padre siempre tengan una sonrisa en su rostro como la que estaba viendo ahora.

No sabía qué iba a hacer ella en esa escuela pero confiaba en sí misma, fuese lo que fuese, podría con ello no dejaría que la derrotaran mientras pensaba en eso un flash de la cámara la devolvió a la realidad, sus padres sonreían y le hacían señas para que les modelara su nuevo uniforme

Después de todo que más le podría pasar

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, XD siento mucho no haber actualizado antes pero ya estoy de vuelta!

Gracias por los reviews favs y follows estoy súper emocionada me ayudan a seguir

El próximo cap. si lo hare más largo lo prometo :D

Ya en el próximo capítulo salen los chicos ¡espérenlo!

Nos leemos pronto


	4. Chapter 4 Nueva Escuela

_**BoysOverFlowers (ADAPTACION NARUSAKU)**_

 _Como siempre, Naruto pertenece al mangaka Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Fic dedicado a mi ficker fav. Hatsuki Tomoko_

 _¡Hola a Todos! Les traigo el capítulo número 3 de este fic, disculpen el retraso_

 _Mi historia conservara la esencia de los personajes solo lo adaptare a este hermoso dorama._

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

 **Nueva Escuela**

•

•

•

 **-Tokio** _ **7:45 AM**_ **-**

La prestigiosa Escuela Konohagakure abría sus puertas

Varios grupos de estudiantes con vestimenta uniformemente azul ya se encontraban caminando por los alrededores, rumbo a su centro de estudio.

Era inicio de semana, un típico lunes más para cualquier alumno de la institución, excepto para cierta pelirosa.

Una pequeña combi de una tintorería cercana avanzaba con dificultad produciendo continuos saltos que revelaba el paso del tiempo en el vehículo.

Sakura intentaba sin efecto alguno dormitar un poco más, su madre le había levantado mucho antes de lo usual, la ojiverde se dio cuenta que de las dos su madre era la más emocionada.

Justo cuando su padre volteó la calle en la que se encontraba la entrada principal de su nueva escuela, la ojiverde levantó su mano e intentó tapar sus ojos de los rayos de sol que se colaban por el vidrio.

Entraron por la caseta principal junto con muchos otros vehículos, obviamente más ostentosos que el suyo. Su padre frenó justo al costado de las veredas que seguían hasta el inicio del conjunto edificios en el cual estaba se ubicada la sección de la Preparatoria.

Antes de bajar, la pelirosa dirigió su mirada hacia su padre quien contemplando su atuendo gracioso de guardaespaldas, luego él abrió con demasiada formalidad la puerta para que salga su hija vistiendo el exclusivo uniforme conformado por una chaqueta azul, falda del mismo color, corbata roja y blusa blanca.

Con evidente desgano la muchacha procedió a despedirse de su padre, él le intentó dar ánimo con su familiar puño de la victoria. Al subir otra vez al transporte de su negocio su padre arrancó produciéndose una estridente melodía ensordeciendo a los alumnos que pasaban por ambos lados quienes contrariados regresaron a mirar a la persona que había bajado de esa escandalosa camioneta

Sakura sumamente avergonzada por tremendo despiste rápidamente dio la vuelta, se ajusto la mochila en sus hombros y finalmente marchó presurosa para llegar a su clase puntual.

••••••

Un helicóptero propiedad de la escuela Konoha sobrevolaba aquel extenso territorio ocupado por la misma. Lo primero que maravillaba a la vista era el edificio principal, una construcción con estilo antiguo y moderno, paredes de color blanco y guinda imperial. Allí residía la oficina de la directora junto con los demás oficinas administrativas, asimismo también el pequeño hospital exclusivo de todo el campus.

Las canchas deportivas con un césped completamente natural además con una extensión digna de un estadio se encontraban un tanto alejadas de los diferentes edificios El helicóptero aterrizó suavemente, unos zapatos de cuero negro se impusieron en el verde suelo.

Un joven alto de cabellera dorada con extrañas marcas en sus mejillas y ojos zafiro observó detenidamente el lugar con expresión estoica. Unos segundos después detuvo su pequeña observación encaminándose rumbo a un lugar de encuentro.

•••••

Se podía observar a cientos de alumnos de diferentes años subiendo por los escalones que dirigían hacia los diferentes complejos de la Preparatoria. La mayoría de estudiantes, reunidos en grupos charlando amenamente cosas triviales y haciendo planes para ir a algún festival.

Una chica de pelo rosa se encontraba al inicio de los escalones, observando maravillada el lujo del lugar, (aunque ya había estado ahí no lo había podido admirar con detalle), sintiendo que se retrasaba, prosiguió su camino subiendo pausadamente las gradas, mientras sostenía un mapa entre sus dedos.

Los ojos verdes de la joven veían hacia todos lados, mirando con desconfianza a sus compañeros. Sakura sabía que algunos de ellos no eran gente amable por lo que decidió guiarse ella misma y no preguntar. Después de diez minutos de deambular, su paciencia empezó a agotarse aún no lograba dar con el edificio de su primera clase.

Recorrió una vez más una de las edificaciones mas grandes en busca de un letrero que indicara cuál era y al encontrarlo descubrió que ese tampoco era el número tres.

La ojiverde frustrada pensó _"¿Dónde diablos se encuentra ese estúpido edificio?,_ revisó su pequeño mapa y descubrió que al parecer debía ir para el lado contrario, de la dirección que seguía.

Caminó lentamente en medio de un improvisado sendero rodeado por hermosos árboles, buscando algún indicio de una edificación, sin embargo de un momento a otro dejó de mirar su mapa, y se encontró avanzando maravillada por el precioso ambiente.

Una linda melodía producida por un violín llegó a sus oídos, su semblante cambió con la esperanza de encontrar a una persona quien le podría ayudar con sus dudas. La joven con pasos cautelosos siguió la melancólica melodía hacia donde provenía, luego paró un momento para observar detenidamente, un instante después sus orbes se agrandaron al presenciar lo que había frente a ella.

La escena la dejó muda, en medio de tenues rayos del sol que iluminaban todo a su alrededor se encontraba el chico que tocaba el violín, sus ojos cerrados y completamente enfocado en el sentir de su melodía al punto que parecía unirse con una conexión mágica al hermoso lugar. Sakura observó con mas detalle al músico, los mechones negros atados al final de sus hombros, y vestido con elegante blanco.

El pelinegro se sintió observado, bajó su violín deteniendo su práctica , sus ojos del mismo color de su cabello se dirigieron hacia la muchacha parada al frente.

La de pelo rosa se quedó estática unos segundos, sentía sus mejillas coloradas, conteniendo la respiración se armó de valor para preguntar.

 **-E-et-etto dis-disculpa tú sa-sabes donde se en-encuentra el edificio un-número tres.-** alcanzó a decir y se dio una bofetada mental por tartamudear.

El pelinegro la miró sin expresión alguna y le hizo una señal con la cabeza dirigiéndose hacia la edificación escondida

 **-Allá encontrarás el edificio que buscas-** le contestó con una voz fría pero que sonaba educada.

 **-Gracias po-por tu ayuda-** continuó la pelirosa y antes de retirarse se dirigió nuevamente hacia el muchacho. **-Siento mucho haber interrumpido su practica, con-continúe tocando-** hizo una reverencia de despedida y salió rápidamente del lugar.

Mientras se dirigía donde el chico le había dicho, sonrió pensando que ahora ya tendría algo interesante que contar a Hinata e Ino

•••

Unos momentos después Sakura ya se había instalando en su salón, y salió a recorrer los alrededores, necesitaba conocer la ubicación de cada aula y la de los casilleros. Mientras revisaba cada parte decidió ir al segundo piso, apenas pudo subir cuatro gradas cuando se escuchó unos chillidos por parte de un grupo de chicas delante de ella, las cuales bajaron velozmente empujándola en el proceso

" _Llegaron los F4"_ les escuchó decir.

La situación fue como si una alarma hubiera sonado, los estudiantes de los diferentes salones de aquel complejo salieron hacia las puertas principales, los del segundo piso bajaron corriendo por los dos escalones logrando que la pelirosa se sintiera empujada por todos lados.

Sakura sorprendida por el accionar de sus nuevos compañeros , dirigió su mirada hacia las puertas principales rodeada por bastantes alumnos y alumnas.

De pronto el gentío pareció descontrolarse más

Cuatro muchachos vestidos de diferente manera pero con el mismo aire de lujo hicieron su aparición.

Caminaron de forma relajada sin tener en cuenta a los bulliciosos estudiantes que los rodeaban, al frente un rubio con gafas oscuras encabezaba el grupo luego seguían tres pelinegros que avanzaban a la par con él.

Sakura, quien hasta ahora no podía observar a los recién llegados levantó su mirada en medio de las cabezas de sus compañeros, sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada al reconocer en medio de los cuatro al joven que conoció en aquel jardín. Sus verdes orbes siguieron cada paso del joven pelinegro ignorando a los demás que le acompañaban, él caminaba indiferente sin dirigir su mirada a nadie como si estuviese acostumbrado a las reacciones que él mismo y sus compañeros causaban.

De pronto el que lideraba el grupo se detuvo, al instante los reunidos allí callaron. El joven rubio se quitó las gafas con una infinita paciencia, sus ojos azules miraron de reojo a un estudiante en particular de todos los que le rodeaban.

Sus tres acompañantes se quedaron inmutables en su sitio, el de cabellera dorada se volteó ahora sí completamente hacia un regordete de gorra quien temblaba al sentir la mirada del joven de ojos zafiros.

El líder observó con detalle las reacciones del estúpido chico, el cual al sentirse observado alzó su vista con evidente miedo en sus ojos.

 **-¿Hay al-algún problema?-** mencionó el regordete con voz nerviosa

El rubio se mantuvo callado unos segundos y luego le dijo con voz queda **-Tienes tres segundos-**

El muchacho lo miró con duda y desconcierto

- **¿Eh? ¿Pa-para qué?-** balbuceó sintiéndose acorralado.

Sakura, notando la actitud altanera del muchacho rubio, apretó los puños con creciente indignación.

 _Uno, dos, tres_

El chico no reaccionó y mantuvo su mirada agachada esperando resignado, el chico rubio al ver la actitud miedosa del robusto muchacho rodó los ojos, lo agarró por la camisa y sin voltear se dirigió a uno de sus acompañantes.

 **-Sai, ¿Te queda algo de jugo?-** demandó con voz indiferente que ocultaba su verdadera diversión.

El mencionado, un chico pelinegro de tez pálida miró a su amigo rubio y sin decir nada le alcanzó una botella que guardaba en su bolsillo.

El ojiazul sostuvo la chaqueta del muchacho, quien se mostraba agachado, acobardado por el líder de los F4.

Sin querer más alargar el asunto, el de cabellos rubios derramó jugo en la camisa blanca del chico regordete, después agarró la mano del patético chico y coloco el envase utilizado entre sus dedos.

Los tres pelinegros en ningún momento miraron a su compañero ojiazul, acostumbrados ya a lo que hacía.

Si, en ese lugar había una persona indignada, sin duda era la chica pelo rosa, quien miraba con escepticismo lo que acaba de suceder escondida de la vista por el lado de las escaleras.

Murmullos surgieron cuando el rubio sin prestarle más atención a lo acontecido, se alejó seguido por los tres jóvenes más.

Al pasar por el lado de las escaleras, un pelinegro miró de reojo a una chica pelirosa.

Luego del triste espectáculo unos amigos del chico robusto se acercaron hacia él y le ofrecieron darle una camisa nueva, el muchacho estaba de piedra y no dijo nada cuando lo llevaron hacia los casilleros.

Los demás estudiantes se encaminaron a regresar a sus aulas, mientras Sakura se quedaba estática sin creer que el chico robusto no se defendió de tremenda humillación y más aún, que ninguno de sus compañeros hubiera salido en su defensa.

Sin poder controlarlo más la chica de pelo rosa dio rienda suelta a su temperamento.

 **-Oh es enserio, están locos. ¿Qué pasa con ese tipo?-** mientras hablaba con furia contenida, tres chicas que iban a subir por su lado, se le quedaron viendo escuchando sus gritos. **-¿Por qué rayos nadie hizo nada?¿Por qué sólo se quedaron observando?** demandó saber la muchacha visiblemente molesta.

 **-¡Oh my god!¿Qué acabas de decir niña?-** una voz melosa se escuchó a sus espaldas.

Sakura volteó a ver quien le hablaba, y se encontró con tres estudiantes peinadas de forma extraña que la veían como un bicho raro.

 **-¿Quiénes son?-** la ojiverde preguntó y las miró detenidamente.

La chica del medio que parecía ser la líder del trío, dio un suspiro de incredulidad. **-¿Nosotras?-** bufó con incredulidad, le giñó un ojo y continuó **-Nos hemos olvidado de presentarnos, nosotras somos-** se detuvo para una pausa dramática

 **-Haruka-** la líder anunció, parándose como una modelo en pasarela

 **-Ginger-** la chica de su costado derecho, alzó un dedo y lo puso en su barbilla repitiendo la pose

 **-Sunny-** la del lado izquierdo, alzó su pie en un intento de parecer princesa de película

Terminando sus presentaciones, miraron con altanería el aspecto de la chica de extraño color de cabello. **-Somos las más lindas de la Preparatoria-** terminó Haruka con una ceja levantada.

Sakura quería reírse en sus caras sin embargo desistió al darse cuenta del tipo de muchachas que conformaban el trío, la líder se volvió a dirigir a la ojiverde.

 **-Escuché que llamabas a alguien loco, no me digas que tus palabras se dirigían a nuestros F4-** mencionó mirando de forma amenazadora a la muchacha, poniendo énfasis en el _"nuestros"._

 **-F..F ¿Qué?-** balbuceó sin poder creer que aquel chico amable perteneciera a ellos **-No me digan que los que humillaron públicamente a ese chico, son los infames** _ **F4-**_

Sunny bufó graciosamente ante la ignorancia de la chica pelo rosa **-¿Infames? Por favor niña, ellos son famosos y si hablas de mas te meterás en problemas-** mencionó con voz firme mirándola despectivamente.

Ginger reparó en la vestimenta de Sakura, se notaba como si la hubieran lavado cien veces **-Así que trabajas en una lavandería-** señaló luego de acordarse de haberla visto entregando paquetes por su pequeño barrio.

La chica aludida respondió **-No es lavandería, es tintorería-** les lanzó una mirada de extrañeza **-Y eso a ustedes ¿Qué les importa?-**

 **-Nada, obvio sólo que nos sorprende ver a la hija de un tintorero por aquí-** lanzó ácidamente Haruka entrecerrando los ojos y una sonrisa de superioridad.

La joven pelo rosa frunció el ceño y consideró responderles a su provocación lanzándoles unos buenos gritos sin embargo ideó una mejor estrategia para fastidiarlas más aún.

Sin moverse de su lugar sonriendo encantadoramente se dio una vuelta frente a ellas haciendo que su brillante cabello color exótico bailara en un gesto sumamente coqueto y de paso mostrando su brillante y nueva vestimenta.

 **-Bueno, creo que ahora ya has visto una-** satisfecha con la cara furiosa de las tres continuó **\- Me queda encantador este uniforme ¿no lo creen?-**

Haruka echa una furia le rodó los ojos pensando que se vengaría de la odiosa chiquilla después **-Por favor mírate niña de tintorería, no perderemos más el tiempo hablando contigo-** añadiendo eso le volteó la cara caprichosamente luego subió hacia el segundo piso seguido de sus furiosas secuaces.

Sakura aún sonriente agradeció mentalmente a Ino, quien una vez también había hecho lo mismo.

Salió de sus pensamientos y echó a correr rumbo a su salón.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

¿Qué les pareció?

Ya saben me encanta escribir para ustedes :D

Notarán a Naruto Occ pero teniendo cuenta la trama del dorama será sólo al principio, luego a medida que avanza veremos sus actitudes hacia Sakura

Habrá apariciones de los demás personajes en el siguiente capítulo.

¿ _Reviews? ¿Opiniones? ¡serán muy bienvenidos!_


	5. Chapter 5 Flores Y Secretos

**BoysOverFlowers (ADAPTACION NARUSAKU)**

Como siempre, Naruto pertenece al mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Fic dedicado a mi ficker fav. Hatsuki Tomoko_

 _No te he olvidado amiga mía_

* * *

¡HE REGRESADO!

No me he olvidado de ustedes ni del fic, la universidad me absorbió mucho y entre en un hiatus temporal

Les traigo el capítulo número 4 de este fic,

Mi historia conservara la esencia de los personajes solo lo adaptare a este hermoso dorama.

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

 **Flores y secretos**

•

•

•

 **~Preparatoria Konoha 12:00pm**

Sonó el timbre, anunciando el término de la penúltima clase del día y el inicio del receso. Los estudiantes salieron presurosos algunos hacia la cafetería y los demás al patio.

La pelirosa recién llegada decidió quedarse en su sitio, por dos razones aún no conocía a nadie, sin contar la desconfianza que le generaba la clase de personas que estudiaban allí.

Una pequeña bulla cerca de la puerta atrajo su atención, dirigió su mirada allí y encontró dos muchachos hablando entre sí, el más alto que portaba lentes y un tipo más bajito de melena castaña despeinada.

Parpadeó para verlos mejor, los recordaba vagamente de algún lugar. Un instante después de meditarlo se acordó del incidente por el cual estaba en esa escuela.

 _-¡Claro! Es el chico de gafas que me ayudó con el muchacho Sayato y al parecer el otro era su amigo-_ pensó la de ojos verdes _._

De pronto el timbre anunció el reinicio de las clases, Sakura sacudió su cabeza regresando a la tarea de guardar su libros de biología y sacar los de lenguaje.

El chico de gafas dirigiéndose a su asiento miro de reojo al mote de cabello rosa que sobresalía sentada en las primeras carpetas.

Le hizo una seña a su compañero castaño, quien viró su vista hacia la muchacha pelirosa.

 **-Ella es ¿verdad?-** susurró el chico melena castaña hacia su amigo que caminaba al lado.

 **-Sí, cosa interesante que este aquí ¿Me pregunto si el director tiene que ver con esto?-** respondió con voz sospechosa el de gafas sentándose en su puesto, finalizando la conversación al notar el ingreso del sensei.

•••••

Ya pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde, el restorán empezaba a cerrar, nuestra protagonista iba y venía encargándose de limpiar la barra y las mesas, mientras realizaba su tarea su amiga rubia la miraba de reojo, barriendo el pórtico de entrada.

Por su parte, Don Teuchi y Hinata dedicaban su atención a dejar reluciente el área de la cocina. Todos los días la tímida peliazul actuaba como ayudante del viejo señor la razón, ella era un tanto torpe como mesera. Al notar eso resignada probó suerte con cocinar y resulto ser una excelente idea tanto así que sus amigas alababan su laboriosidad y sus deliciosos platillos.

El jefe y dueño del restorán estaba mas que contento con sus tres colaboradoras, eran puntuales, creativas además de empeñosas, siempre con una sonrisa en sus rostros alegraban el ambiente, prueba de eso era que el negocio prosperaba gracias al trabajo de equipo.

Concluyendo cada quien con sus deberes, las tres muchachas descansaron en los asientos de la barra, emitieron un suspiro, relajándose un momento.

De pronto la joven de ojos perlas levantó su móvil al sentir un pequeño sonido. Enfoco sus orbes en la pantalla de este leyendo un mensaje de su padre, segundos después se paró abruptamente murmurando _Lo olvidé, ay no llegaré tarde_ , y corrió apresurada hacia el almacén, dispuesta a cambiarse.

Sus compañeras miraron su actuar con una ceja levantada, pronto se preocuparon y levantándose siguieron a la chica.

 **-¡Hey! Hina-chan ¿Qué sucede?-** la primera en hablar fue la ojiceleste observando a su compañera pelo azulado, quien estaba atareada quitándose el mandil y arreglando el largo cabello en un intento de cola alta.

 **-** **Etto, sumimasen Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, demo otou-san me espera por una reunión importante-** justificó la muchacha un poco nerviosa, terminando de arreglar su atuendo

La pelirosa chasqueó la lengua, sus cejas se fruncieron por un breve instante

 **-Hinata-chan-** lloriqueó la joven rubia **-Pensé que podrías venir a mi casa junto con la frentona-**

La ojiverde le dio un ligero empujón, molesta por el apodo y la impertinencia de la joven.

 **-¡Ino! Deja a Hinata-chan, sabes que es importante el deber con su padre primero antes que todo-** anunció con voz firme y cruzo los brazos, siendo sincera consigo misma, el padre de la peliazul le parecía un desalmado por las veces que el susodicho había lastimado a su hija.

La chica de melena azulada hizo una reverencia de despedida a Don Teuchi.

La ojiperla, dirigiéndose nuevamente a sus compañeras les sonrió dulcemente **-Gomen Ino-chan ma-mañana iré sin falta-**

La muchacha rubia al parecer quedó satisfecha con lo dicho y la abrazó tomándola por los hombros susurrándole con voz calma **– Tú puedes con cualquier reto Hinata-chan, muéstrale todo lo que has avanzado-**

Sakura se acercó a la ojiperla transmitiéndole en sus hermosos jades el apoyo que necesitaba; sin perder más tiempo Hinata hizo la señal de la victoria marca Haruno logrando emocionar a las chicas.

La muchacha de largo cabello azulado dio media vuelta y salió con pasos apresurados del local.

Ino suspiró fijando su mirada en la puerta por donde se había retirado su compañera **\- Espero que esté bien-**

Haruno la observo sintiendo lo mismo,llevo su mano hasta el hombro de su amiga rubia y le sonrió dulcemente en un intento de disipar sus dudas.

••••••

Ino prendió la luz de su pequeño apartamento, su familia radicaba en un pueblo cercano pero ella debido a sus estudios y a su trabajo rentaba un cómodo piso. Su amiga ojiverde entró detrás de ella, conocía bien el sitio, en ocasiones las tres venían para planear una salida o pasar un buen rato.

La joven ojiceleste entró a una habitación dejando a Sakura sentada en la pequeña pero confortable sala.

La chica de cabellos rosas recordó su reencuentro con Ino, hoy después de clases, como todos los días se dirigió al restorán. Al llegar apenas hubo traspasado la entrada, Ino saltó sobre ella, aturdiéndola con una pregunta tras otra sobre el incidente que la había llevado a la "fama". La rubia le increpó el no haberle respondido las llamadas ni una sola vez. Luego de unos instantes, cuando logro pronunciar palabra, le dio un pequeño zape en la cabeza a su entrometida compañera asegurando que si le hubiera contado no tendría un momento en paz. La chica le reto diciéndole que como una compensación, respondería sus interrogantes después.

Nuestra protagonista se talló la vista, su cabeza se deslizó en el respaldar, no sabía, ni como contarle a su amiga todo el embrollo en el que se metió. Para empezar eran bastantes detalles, no obstante asumió que la rubia ya debería saber algo por las noticias.

La joven rubia regresó a donde estaba su amiga pelirosa llevando en sus manos una portátil, acto seguido la colocó encima de un escritorio que se encontraba cerca. Luego se dirigió al sillón sentándose al frente de su compañera

 **-¿Y bien? Frentona. Te Escucho atenta-** comenzó la chica de ojos celestes, sonriendo maliciosa al notar la reacción de su compañera cuando escuchó su tan "adorado" apodo.

La mencionada ignoró el "lindo" sobrenombre que su compañera le lanzó, centrándose en buscar la manera de abreviar el asunto. **-Creo que ya debes saber lo que dicen de mi, salve a un muchacho perteneciente a esa quisquillosa escuela, los periodistas me acosaron, en ..-** iba a continuar su relato cuando la voz de la rubia la interrumpió

 **-Ya, Ya, frentoncita si lo sé, ah por cierto no sabía que eras tan valiente-** soltó la última frase mientras sus ojos se achicaban su expresión divetida que desapareció al instante y sus orbes se perfilaron de manera seria, dejando con la palabra en la boca, a su par quien iba a replicar

 **-La directora de la Escuela Konoha tiene fama de estricta, existen muchas reglas por lo que dicen, sin embargo solo personas ricas pueden ingresar, todo Japón sabe que el presidente de la Corporación Namikaze es el principal socio-** hizo una breve pausa mientras los ojos esmeralda continuaban expectantes a la información **-El prestigio allí es lo más importante, estoy segura que te habrán ofrecido algo por tu silencio, Saku-** concluyendo la última oración con los zafiros llenos de curiosidad infantil y enfocada en una respuesta inmediata

Su acompañante paso una mano por su rostro y una gotita se asomó en su amplia frente **-Vaya que te pareces un poco a mi madre, puso la misma cara que tu-** antes de continuar se estiró en su sitio **-Me han ofrecido una beca para estudiar en esa Escuela y he aceptado-** soltó como si no fuera la gran cosa

Un chillido ensordecedor retumbo en todo el lugar. La intrépida rubia abrazó a la chica murmurando _¡Sugoi! ¡Que suerte Sakura! ¡Esta es tu oportunidad! ¡Conocerás gente nueva y quien sabe hasta chicos lindos!,_ después de unos interminables segundos para la muchacha de ojos verdes, la ojiceleste le soltó encaminándose directo al escritorio en donde reposaba su portátil.

 **-Ino cerda, sólo acepte por las oportunidades de la Universidad, no me interesa nada aparte de mi meta que te quede claro-** le increpó la pelirosa a la entrometida chica cruzando los brazos, esta ignoró lo dicho y prosiguió buscando algo en el computador.

 **-Lo que digas, sabía que algún día sucedería un acontecimiento maravilloso pero esto me preocupa, acaso ¿sabes algo acerca de como manejan las cosas allí?-** Ino lanzo su pregunta al aire no espero recibir respuesta y siguió **-Sabes quiénes son los** _ **F4-**_

La mención del grupo atrajo totalmente la atención de Sakura, sus orbes se agrandaron y su ceño se frunció severamente mientras recordaba su no tan agradable encuentro.

 _Malditos engreídos_

Calmando su inner interna la ojiverde se percató de un detalle, su pelirrubia amiga sabía algo que ella no- **¿Cómo sabes de ellos?-**

Ino le dirigió una mirada sobre el hombro **-Tengo amigos que estudian allí-**

La perspicaz muchacha leyó inmediatamente el semblante de la pelirosa **-tu expresión te delata, conociéndote ya has visto cómo se comportan-** le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado **-Ven aquí**

La aludida obedeció por puro instinto

Ino acerco la portátil con la intención de que Sakura observara algunas fotos, la pelo rosa aclaró su vista enfocándose en la pantalla. En todas aparecía un pelinegro con tez pálida rodeado de un ejército de guardaespaldas, parpadeo al reconocer el rostro del muchacho, era el compañero de aquel rubio estúpido.

 **-Okizawa Sai es hijo adoptivo del presidente de la constructora Okizawa** \- narró la rubia leyendo la descripción que acompañaba la imagen **-su fortuna consta de bienes raíces y la mitad de la Isla Hyouta pertenece a su familia-** movió el mouse, para continuar leyendo.

La pelirosa rememoró un rumor que un noticiero había comentado sobre aquella empresa

 **-Dicen que tienen conexiones con la mafia-** murmuro en un susurro apenas audible

Ino asintió y siguió atenta a las imágenes que se mostraban, en una de ellas el pálido heredero salía de una discoteca seguido de cerca por los fotógrafos; de forma inexplicable la curiosa joven pensó que se veía lindo, horrorizada enseguida descartó ese pensamiento. Volvió a cambiar de página con unos cuantos movimientos del puntero _._

Antes de continuar, la ojiceleste noto la expresión pensativa de la Haruno **–Y bueno este riquillo es el cuarto miembro de los F4-** anuncio con un tono disconforme.

Por su parte la de ojos verdes frunció su boca e hizo ademan de soltar unos cuantos improperios pero Ino la silencio **– Frentona calma guárdatelo para el final, los demás son toda una "joyita"-**

Los minutos pasaban junto a un extremo silencio por parte de la muchacha de cabellos rosa. La Yamanaka continuaba relatando todos los detalles que lograba encontrar en la web; como lo había mencionado la rubia los otros dos reunian las mismas características que el tal Sai, ricos y herederos de familias muy poderosas.

Sakura vagamente conocía algo del tercer miembro de los F4 por los comentarios de su compañera peliazul. Este se llamaba Uchiha Sasuke, era un afamado expositor y a pesar de su corta edad encargado de la imagen de la corporación familiar. La fama del chiquillo comenzó desde temprana edad, le habían concedido junto a su hermano el premio a los jóvenes emprendedores del país. La muchacha pelirosa ya alcanzaba a comprender que lo hacia tan especial a la vista de quien lo viera, lo que le extrañaba era su actitud "encantadora" puesto que sus actitud no concordaban con la pinta que mostraba en la preparatoria.

Por otro lado el apuesto chico que encontró por casualidad en los jardines, resulto ser el hermano de este, Itachi Uchiha con una carrera más tranquila que su pariente, pero no menos exitosa, era el principal heredero de la corporación Uchiha y por lo que decían y pudo comprobar, poseía un gusto musical sublime. Ambos huérfanos de madre gracias a un accidente automovilístico.

Ante estas revelaciones la mente de la pelirosa se perdió en aquel extraño joven de orbes negras y cabellos largos.

Cuando noto que Ino había dejado de hablar volvió en sí, los orbes celestes de la Yamanaka la veían curiosos, la rubia le estaba llamando desde hacía rato.0

 **-Sakura hey ¡Reacciona muchacha!-** Ino le pico la frente y sonriendo de forma picara dijo **\- Lo sé, son muy guapos-**

Como si las palabras de Ino fueran una aberración, los ojos de Sakura se volvieron círculos y parándose bruscamente apunto con el índice a su camarada quien intentaba ocultar su risa al notar la expresión cómica de la Haruno y lo que de seguro le diría.

 **-Ino CERDA ¡JAMAS! ¡JAMAS! , son unas ratas despreciables ¡Los detesto!-** poniendo énfasis a cada palabra la explosiva ojijade salto en su lugar, formando puños con sus manos **-Los golpeare si se atreven a meterse conmigo, en especial el imbécil de su líder-**

La ojiceleste olvido su diversión y volvió la vista hacia su computador **-Casi lo olvido, ¡Namikaze Naruto! -** busco rápidamente los datos.

Sakura volvió a su lugar, la rubia le señalo en la pantalla una revista que encontró en Internet. La ojiverde observo curiosa y leyó el encabezado " _Los Jóvenes más ricos del mundo"_ , debajo de este en la portada un muchacho de cabellos dorados, tez dorada y orbes de un azul brillante sonreía a la cámara. Su traje aseguraba su posición económica, el lujo y exquisito acabado del terno oscuro era único. Los jades de la muchacha pelo rosa expectantes de la imagen, la petulancia del heredero era evidente tanto que exaspero a la chica.

Ino continúo encontrando más y más imágenes, la mayoría de paginas dedicadas al heredero del imperio japonés.

 **-Ya sabes quién es ¿verdad?, si vives en Japón has oído hablar de las empresas Namikaze, él es el sucesor de toda esa fortuna y el líder de los** _ **F4**_ _-_ anuncio inocente la ojiceleste sin percatarse o quizás sí, del rostro enfurecido de su acompañante.

Fiel a su estilo Sakura perdió la paciencia lanzando improperios a la nada en voz alta.

La chica de cabellos rubios casi se cae al piso de la risa ganándose un zape por parte de la malhumorada pelirosa.

* * *

 **-Preparatoria Konohagakure- 10am**

El tranquilo silencio de la azotea se vio interrumpido por los gritos de una irritada pelirosa. La muchacha había acudido con el único fin de descargar la tensión que le provoco la información descubierta ayer. Al notar vacía esa parte del edificio decidió dejar salir a su inner interna.

 **-AAAAAAAA… ¡Kamikaze Naruto eres un fracasado igual que tu grupito!-** hizo una pausa para aliviar su respiración **-¡La F es por fenómenos!, no por flores, tienes suerte de haber nacido con tantos lujos comiendo de una cuchara de plata-** sin poder contener su indignación, la Haruno continuo lanzando gritos **-¡Son un desperdicio las personas como tu! ¡Shanaroo!-**

Por espacio de 3 minutos la ojiverde siguió gritándole a la nada, tomando pequeños respiros para continuar su "discurso"

 **-¡Son una vergüenza publica!, Yo te lo advierto-** el aspecto de Sakura seria aterrador para cualquiera, sus verdosos ojos brillaban de furia **\- no te cruces conmigo nunca, si algún día llego a sentir respeto por ti, me tiro del edificio más alto! ¡Te lo Jurooo…!-** concluyendo su improvisado monologo y pensando que no había nadie, exclamo con todas sus fuerzas un " _Shanaroo_ ".

Nuestra protagonista se equivocó al creer que se encontraba sola, cierto joven pelinegro dormitaba recostado detrás de una pared, el mayor de los Uchiha se levantó de manera tranquila, intentaría buscar un nuevo lugar de descanso.

Sus orbes negruzcos se encontraron con la responsable del griterío, la actitud de la pelirosa le parecía muy cómica aunque no lo demostró.

Por su parte Sakura, al ver de quien se trataba no supo que decir y empezó a sentirse abochornada, acaso debería disculparse por arruinar su siesta.

La voz serena de Itachi interrumpió cualquier intento de disculpa **-Aquí tenemos a una pequeña escandalosa, realmente quería dormir un rato-** la confundida ojiverde levanto su mirada para verlo pero por su semblante no supo definir si estaba molesto.

La joven hizo una reverencia **-** … **Gomen… Imagine que no había nadie-**

El pelinegro bufo intentado ocultar su diversión y le pregunto **-¿Estas segura?-**

La Haruno parpadeo confundida al no entender a qué se refería

Al notar su expresión perdida, el Uchiha alzo una ceja y comento fingiendo seriedad **-Lo de tirarte de un edificio-**

Las mejillas de la chica pelo rosa se tiñeron suavemente y se dio una bofetada mental prometiéndose ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez que quisiera "des estresarse".

 **-..Yo…yo la verdad quería decir….etto.¿Escucho todo?-** confeso sintiéndose extrañamente nerviosa al imaginar que uno de los F4 oyera que los había llamado "fenómenos" y "vergüenza para la sociedad", si era sincera debería sentirse furiosa al conversar con uno de ellos, pero la verdad es que él no le parecía malo.

El pelinegro la miro indiferente, fingiendo no saber de qué estaba hablando **-¿Qué?-**

La ojiverde bajo la vista al suelo **-Lo que dije de..-**

Itachi intervino para alivio y terror de la muchacha **-¿Lo de Naruto?, lo de "fenómenos" pues si-**

Si para este momento, Sakura se había sonrojado levemente de vergüenza, ahora su rostro era parecido a un tomate bien maduro, sentía que se desmayaría. Intento explicar pero no podía decir nada en su defensa.

El joven de coleta le ahorro una excusa y con mirada estoica paso delante de ella buscando la salida, pero antes de retirarse volteo diciéndole **-Por cierto pequeña pelirosa, es Namikaze-**

La Haruno aun afectada soltó un **¿Qué?**

 **-Es Namikaze, no Kamikaze, si lo odias por lo menos apréndete su nombre-** menciono el Uchiha con ojos indiferentes y manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, le dio la espalda y sin agregar nada más continuo su camino.

Nuevamente sola, la ojiverde se mordió el labio, sus manos palmotearon sus mejillas. Se sintió enojada consigo misma al hacer tremendo papelón, intentando sobreponerse del incidente recostó lentamente su cabeza en una columna, no pensaba dirigirse a sus clases primero debía calmarse.

* * *

 **-Cafetería Preparatoria Konoha- 12:00 pm**

Ubicada en el segundo piso del edificio principal la Cafetería de la Preparatoria Konoha era majestuosa y muy amplia, con más de 200 mesas además de poseer un ambiente acogedor para realizar trabajos escolares. Los cocineros ofrecían diferentes platillos dispuestos en un buffet selecto y obviamente caro

Por ser la hora del almuerzo los alumnos se encontraban reunidos en grupos dispersados por el gran comedor.

En una de las mesas justo al lado de las ventanas se encontraba Sakura comiendo el pequeño bento que su madre le alcanzaba todos los días. La ojiverde estaba sola pero no le afectaba, le agradaba tomar sus alimentos en paz.

Sin embargo, ese momento le duro poco cuando tres figuras se posaron delante suyo. La chica alzo la mirada para encontrarse con el trio de _taradas_ a quienes se había enfrentado el primer día.

El trio la observaba con una mueca

Haruka fue la primera en empezar tapándose la nariz con una elegancia muy fingida **-Aquí huele muy mal ¿Por qué será?** -coloco su vaso de jugo en la mesa con la obvia intención de llamar la atención de la ojiverde **-Ah, pero si eres tu chica pelo rosa-**

La Haruno rodo los ojos sin prestarles atención.

Sunny se acercó para mirar detenidamente sus alimentos **-Tintorera pero ¡¿Que estas comiendo?!-** exclamo con una falsa preocupación y añadió señalando la mesa de buffet **-Allá hay algo mucho mejor-**

La joven de raro color de cabello hizo una pausa mental y con sarcasmo respondió **-Si ya vi, gracias-**

El trio levanto una ceja, insatisfechas con su respuesta ¿ _y?_

La ojiverde noto, que no se moverían hasta acabar con su paciencia por lo que añadió **–No soy tan tonta, como para comprar un almuerzo que cueste más de 10.000 yens-**

El grupito simultáneamente emitió un suspiro y la líder volvió a dirigirse con burla a la pelirosa **-Entonces seguirás comiendo "eso"-** con un despectivo énfasis en la última palabra

La muchacha ojijade se levantó de repente y su mesa tembló, sobresaltando a todos los presentes. Los verdosos orbes miraban con fijeza a las presuntuosas estudiantes.

 **-Si como o no es mi asunto, no el tuyo-** afirmo Sakura con tono firme, intentando no perder la paciencia al escuchar como menospreciaban la comida de su madre.

Un muchacho sentado muy cerca observo el altercado con interés. El pelinegro de gafas reconoció inmediatamente el exótico cabello rosa, y fingió comer mientras miraba de reojo la escena.

Haruka, Ginger y Sunny vieron con superioridad a la chica sin inmutarse por la afrenta.

La líder pensaba seguir provocando a la muchacha cuando la voz de una compañera se escuchó _**Kyaaa**_ ¡ _ **Los F4! ¡Ya llegaron los F4!**_

Todos los estudiantes reunidos en el comedor salieron velozmente para ver al famoso grupo y los gritos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar.

La Haruno se apoyó en su mesa sintiéndose al fin librada del grupito. Giro el rostro para observar el desorden provocado por los _F4_ y murmuro para sí misma… _Taradas…._

La joven se sentó otra vez y silenciosa decidió acabar sus alimentos. Un momento después sintió una presencia a su lado se preguntó si el trio de idiotas había vuelto para acabar con la paz que le quedaba, con desgano alzo la vista reconociendo al chico de gafas, aquel que le ayudo cuando salvo al estudiante.

El muchacho le inspiraba confianza

 **-Hola-** saludo el chico de anteojos **-Disculpa eres la chica de aquella vez ¿no?-** pregunto queriendo recibir la confirmación por parte de ella.

Sakura se coloreo tenuemente, y asintió **-Creo que ya nos conocíamos-** bromeo con una sonrisa discreta y extendiéndole la mano se presentó **-Mucho gusto, soy Haruno Sakura**

El serio pero amable chico le dio la mano y añadió **\- Igualmente, Soy Aburame Shino, estamos en el mismo curso-**

* * *

 ** _Notas del Autor_**

Hasta aquí el capítulo 4

¿Qué les parece? La trama es la misma pero hay toques en esta historia totalmente míos

Aquí Shino y Kiba serán personajes que utilizare mucho

No prometo actualizar pronto, aunque tal vez si porque la inspiración ha regresado a mi xD

PD: La chica enamorada de Naruto vendrá en el siguiente capitulo

¿Reviews? ¿Opiniones? ¿Regaños? ¡Seran muy bienvenidos!


End file.
